


a crazy little thing called love

by dasvidaniya_anya



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charles and Fitzwilliam are MEDDLERS, Darcy is a dork in love, F/M, Love Confessions, Skywriting, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasvidaniya_anya/pseuds/dasvidaniya_anya
Summary: Darcy has been in love with his best friend ever since he met her, but he hasn't been able to say the words.Cue a drunken night with Charles and Fitzwilliam and the questionable booking of a skywriter.All he has to do is not chicken out.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 198





	a crazy little thing called love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for deciding to read this fic! Feel free to kudos/comment at the end if you liked it.
> 
> p.s. the title is from 'Crazy Little Thing Called Love' by Queen, though I feel that was a bit obvious.

At this point, Darcy was regretting ever being born. That was the only moment in his twenty nine years of living that he could isolate as the tragic mistake that led him to actually going out with Charlie and Fitzwilliam - other than meeting Lizzy, of course. He could never regret meeting her, though, no matter how insane his friends were.

How they’d ever managed to talk him into this, he had no idea. He was fairly certain it involved a fair bit of alcohol and no small amount of coercion, but one night he had gone to bed tired and drunk, and had woken up hungover and £4000 poorer. He had no idea skywriting was so expensive.

Fucking skywriting. He’d drunkenly shelled out thousands of pounds on god damn skywriting. 

Sure, he’d been in love with Lizzy for about four years (basically since he’d met her), and in that time he’d never been able to simply _tell_ her (he was pretty sure she didn’t feel the same way, and the only time he had attempted it he’d just ended up insulting her), but all the times he’d imagined how he’d do it he had never imagined _skywriting_. That disastrous brainchild belonged to Charlie and Fitzwilliam, though he had a sneaking suspicion Jane had something to do with it as well. He still didn’t know what possessed him not to cancel the booking.

Darcy glanced at his watch. Lizzy was due to arrive in the park at any moment, so he had one last glance into the picnic basket he had prepared to make sure everything was in order (it was) then began looking around for her. It wasn’t long until she appeared, her yellow sundress rippling in the wind as she ran towards him. Her hair was up in the unkempt-yet-becoming messy bun style she seemed to favour when she had to work, so he knew she must have come straight from her office. 

His brain short circuited at the sight of her smile. He really wished he could stop doing that.

“Hi,” she greeted him breathlessly. He stood to greet her.

“Hey.” Darcy managed to recover just in time to repeat the sentiment without seeming like a total freak. He looked at his watch again, then up at the sky. It was stunning, clear blue, with not one single cloud in sight. Good. He looked at his watch again. The skywriting was only a couple minutes away, if the pilot could be trusted to be on time. It was only then he realised that Lizzy was talking to him - had been for a small while, in fact - and he hadn’t heard a word she’d said.

“ - gave me really weird looks as I was leaving. I think they’re planning something evil, so be on the lookout, you know how badly their pranks go sometimes.” Darcy gulped. This had been a _terrible_ mistake. He glanced at his watch again. Maybe if he convinced her to run they could get somewhere else before she noticed what was going on. “Darcy?” The sound of Lizzy’s voice cut through his inner turmoil. He blinked and came back to reality.

“Yeah?” 

“Are you alright? You seem distracted, and you keep checking your watch.” _Crap. Okay, Darcy, think. Something believable, something believable, something beli-_

“I saw on the news this morning that it’s supposed to rain at four, I was just trying to figure out if we should head inside. It looks like the news war right so do you want to go to the Starbucks across the road?” _Well done, brain._

“Rain? But there aren’t any clouds! You know the weather report isn’t always right. We’ll be fine. Besides, why would I want a Starbucks when you promised me chocolate covered strawberries?” Why indeed. Darcy internally sighed in defeat.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” He sneaked another glance at his watch and - _oh crap, less than a minute!_ “Listen, uh, Lizzy. I’ve got to tell you something.” He immediately had her full and sincere attention, which was one of the many things he loved about her. There was no halfway with her. If she cared about you, she was present 100%, especially when you needed her. 

“Sure, what’s up?” She smiled at him encouragingly. Darcy took a deep breath.

“Okay… okay. I’ve been wanting to tell you this for about four years now, and since it is now officially too late to take back what I’ve done I’m just going to tell you now and hope for the best. Lizzy, I -”

“Oh my God,” Lizzy gasped, “Darcy, did you - is this - are you… in love with me?” Darcy felt the tips of his ears flush pink. Apparently, he had not been as subtle as he’d thought. He opened his mouth, a litany of apologies on the tip of his tongue because, honestly, this was just about the worst thing that had ever happened in his life _ever_ , when he noticed that she was looking above his head and _not_ at him. He was puzzled for a split second before realisation kicked in and he was filled with all-encompassing dread. He turned around and looked up. Sure enough, there it was in big, grey letters.

_I love you, Lizzy_

And from the shell shocked expression on Lizzy’s face, this had been a wonderful way to lose £4000 and his best friend in one go. Dread turned into regret when he saw the tears in her eyes, and the regret immediately soured into guilt. Time for the apologies. He opened his mouth.

“Don’t you dare apologise to me, _Fitzwilliam Darcy_. Tell me if you mean it.” A tear fell from her eyelashes and dropped down her cheek as her voice broke. This really hadn’t been how he’d imagined this day would go.

“I… of course I do, yeah. How could I not when you’re _you_?” He reached out and slowly, gently wiped the tear from her cheek. Lizzy sniffled a laugh and smiled up at him.

“Can you say it, please?” Darcy smiled and acquiesced.

“I love you, Lizzy.” Her answering smile was blinding and beautiful and the most wonderful thing he had ever seen. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and covered his face in tiny kisses until they were both laughing so hard that they fell onto the picnic blanket. Darcy rested his weight on his arms so he didn’t crush Lizzy. She smiled up at him so happily he couldn’t stop himself from kissing her properly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Darcy grinned and leaned in for another kiss. “Skywriting, though? Seriously?” Darcy flushed pink once more. He wasn’t sure if he should kill Fitzwilliam and Charlie or thank them, but either way, he now had the most beautiful woman in the world (Charlie could fight him on that, but he’d lose) and nothing could distract him right now.


End file.
